Yo te enseñare a ver
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico muy presumido y altanero, nunca ha conocido el verdadero amor pero conoce a Aome Higurashi una chica que es ciega y le enseñara a ver la vida de otra forma…
1. Comienzo

**Summary**: _Inuyasha es un chico muy presumido y altanero, nunca ha conocido el verdadero amor pero conoce a Aome Higurashi una chica que es ciega y le enseñara a ver la vida de otra forma…_

_**Esta es mi nueva historia los personajes no me pertenecen por desgracia....pero bueno X jejejejje dejen reviews para ver si continuo esta historia!!! XD**_

* * *

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?-dije por milésima vez enfadado-¡No quiero!

-Hijo tenemos que ir, tú sabes, el trabajo de tu padre…tu hermano Sesshoumaru-dijo mi madre sonriente

-No quiero ir a ese lugar, madre mira todo lo que tengo aquí…fama, dinero y chicas a montones ¿Por qué querría volver a ese maldito pueblo?-le grite enfadado

-Hijo por favor…cuando menos inténtalo-dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARE!-le grite enfadado tenía apenas 18 años y no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo en ese maldito pueblo de mierda

-Oh si lo harás-dijo mi imponente padre entrando al estudio-¿O quieres acaso que te desherede?

-Me ofendes padre, sabes que no quiero tu dinero-dije arrogantemente

-Entonces no te importara alejarte de estos lujos e ir a ese lugar ¿O sí?

-No padre-dije derrotado

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar Inuyasha-dijo mi padre complacido-Ve a hacer tus maletas nos vamos mañana mismo…

-Está bien padre-dije mientras salía del estudio azotando la puerta

Me pase una mano por mi negro cabello ¡Que demonios iba a hacer! ¡Yo no quería ir a ese lugar! ¡No podía dejar la vida que llevaba aquí! ¡Además todas mis conquistas! Rayos…¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¡Kikyou! ¡No podía dejarla!

-¿Estás listo Inuyasha?-me pregunto Sesshoumaru

-Si te refieres a que estoy listo para irme de aquí a ese estúpido pueblo…No-dije serio

-Ya Inuyasha hablo en serio-dijo mi hermano

-Si, ya estoy listo…-dije enfadado

-No te preocupes Miroku vendrá con nosotros-dijo para animarme

-¡Bien al menos estaré con alguien con quien me llevo bien!

-Y entraras a una nueva escuela

-¿Qué?-grite-¡ESO SI QUE NO!

-Inuyasha iremos ahí y punto-dijo serio

-Feh!-dije enfadado

-Ya Inuyasha, esto lo hacemos por nuestra madre no lo olvides-dijo serio

-Si lo sé pero no entiendo para que quiere ir a ese lugar

-Pronto lo sabrás pero bueno ahora ve hacia el coche ahí esta Miroku esperándonos-dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto

Yo suspire iba a ser un largo viaje…uno demasiado largo….

-¿Listo Inuyasha?-pregunto Miroku emocionado

-Si Miroku veo que eres el mas decepcionado de todos-dije sarcásticamente

-Inuyasha ese lugar es fantástico deberías de ver la naturaleza que hay… ¡Y las chicas!

-¿Chicas? Jajajajaja no creo que ahí haya ninguna chica como Kikyou Miroku….no creo que haya ninguna chica lo suficientemente guapa

-Y sigues con lo de Kikyou…Inuyasha ya te hemos dicho que esa chica no nos da confianza-dijo Miroku serio

-Miroku no me importa lo que digan…Kikyou me vuelve loco yo la amo-dije firme

-Eso no es amor Inuyasha… solamente es pasión

-Tú nunca te has enamorado Miroku ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Inuyasha se que hablar contigo sobre este tema es inútil así que lo dejare de lado-dijo Miroku suspirando

-¡Aja! ¡Sabes que tengo razón y te rindes!-dije triunfante

-No Inuyasha-dijo serio-Solamente te doy el avión

-Miroku idiota-dije con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ya Inuyasha subamos al auto ya tenemos que irnos-me grito Miroku

-Ya voy-dije bufando

Subí al carro mientras empezaba a mirar por la ventana…dejaba todo, mi ciudad, mis noches de fiesta, dejaba a Kikyou…

En eso mi celular empezó a sonar

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Inu?-_pregunto la seductora voz de mi novia

-Hola Kikyou-dije sonriente

_-¿Dónde estás Inu? ¡Quiero verte hoy!-_dijo feliz

-No se va a poder preciosa- dije tristemente

_-¿Pero porque?-_pregunto dolida

-Amor, mis padres me llevan a un nuevo lugar en donde tengo que estar

_-¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡INU!-_empezó a gritar mientras sollozaba

-No Kiky no llores-le pedí asustado no me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar

_-¡COMO NO QUIERES QUE LLORE! ¡Te llevan de mi lado!_

-Kiky sera solamente por un tiempo ya lo verás-dije no muy convencido

_-Si esto es así será mejor terminar, adiós Inuyasha_-dijo y colgó

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Kikyou!-dije frustrado

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?-pregunto mi madre

-¡POR SU CULPA KIKYOU TERMINO CONMIGO!-les grite con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ella no te convenía hijo-dijo mi padre serio

-¡Tú que sabes!-le grite enfurecido-¡YO LA AMO!

-Eso no es amor hijo-dijo mi madre con ternura

-¡Feh! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡LOS ODIO!

-Inuyasha, cálmate por favor y no me digas que vas a llorar ¿La chica valía tanto la pena?

Yo no conteste simplemente miré hacia la ventana ahogándome en mi propio dolor…esto era lo pero que me había pasado, ir a ese tonto lugar, sin nada que hacer ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo en ese pueblucho? Y para colmo ¡Mañana entraba a una escuela que ni siquiera me interesaba!

-Inuyasha ¡No debes llorar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Los hombres Taisho nunca lloran!-me grito mi padre

-No estoy llorando-dije con voz rota

-Bien…eso espero

El viaje transcurrió en un incomodo silencio pero que mas daba yo no les pensaba hablar ni les quería hablar, bajamos y todos subieron las maletas a la nueva casa que no era tan horrible como había pensado ni tampoco el pueblo, era se podría decir bonito…

-Madre creo que iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo-dije suspirando

-Está bien hijo, eso te hará bien-dijo mi madre sonriente

Yo asentí y salí de mi casa, empecé a dar vueltas y vueltas por el pueblo sin encontrar nada nuevo, divise un parque y fui hacia el mientras maldecía a mis adentros por tener que estar en este lugar…mi miseria…no tenía novia, no tenía ya mi vida social como antes, no tenía nada, me pare y entonces choque con alguien ¡Genial! ¡Esto era horrible!

-¡TE PUEDES FIJAR POR DONDE ANDAS! ¡QUE ACASO ESTÁS CIEGA!-le grite a la pequeña figura que había chocado conmigo

-Perdón-susurró una dulce voz-De verdad no lo vi…

-¡Feh! ¡Ten cuidado mocosa!-dije ácidamente y le di la espalda

-Tampoco sea grosero-me dijo desafiante

-Ya váyase soy como se me da la gana-dije sin mirarla

-Idiota-dijo firme mientras escuchaba como se iba yo me voltee para reclamarle pero ya estaba muy lejos, me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo solamente esperaba que esa chica con la que había chocado no fuera mi compañera de clases pero lo que no sabía era que el destino iba a estar en mi contra…

* * *

_**Aqui esta el primer cap ojala y les haya gustado ¿Con quien choco Inuyasha? jaja creo que ya lo saben XD bueno las dejo las que amen a Inuyasha aprieten el botón verde y dejenme un coment jejejje**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Jenn**_

_**¿Sugerencias? jajja si me dan ideas als puedo poner en la historia y si les gustan mucho vean mi historia llamada "Inseparables" un fic Inuyasha y Aome clarooo**_


	2. Culpa

_**Acá esta otro cap, ojala y les guste!!! quiero comentarios por favor jejejej XD xoxoxoxo**_

_**Jenn**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mi madre para mi desgracia me levanto temprano, yo no quería ir a la escuela…ahh por favor ¡No! Lo único bueno de todo esto era que Miroku estaba ahí conmigo

-¡A desayunar niños!-grito mi madre desde la cocina

-Vamos-dijimos a la vez dormidos

Bajamos las escaleras y en cuanto olí lo que había para desayunar grite de emoción y me senté cogiendo un enorme plato

-¡RAMEN!-grite feliz

-Al menos veo que sonríes un poco hijo-dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Es Ramen mama pero eso no quiere decir que si sonrió soy feliz

-Ya Inuyasha llegaremos tarde el primer día y yo quiero ver a las nenas!!!

-Tú siempre quieres ver a las nenas Miroku-respondí bufando-Pero está bien vamos

-¡Ese es el espíritu Inuyasha!-dijo sonriente

-Feh!

Salimos de la casa y yo fui caminando sin mucho animo, la escuela no estaba muy lejos y en lo que a mi respectaba no me importaba tardar mucho en llegar, Miroku se la paso todo el camino hablando sobre las hermosas chicas que íbamos a conocer y bla,bla,bla yo no podía dejar de pensar en Kikyou ¿Si tanto decía que me amaba porque no me había esperado? ¿Le costaba tanto esperar por mí?

-¿Me estás escuchando Inuyasha?-me pregunto Miroku luego de un instante

-Si Miroku bueno la verdad no ¿Qué decías?

-Que ya llegamos a la escuela-dijo señalando un edificio

-Y empieza la tortura-murmure

-Vamos Inuyasha que no ves todas las hermosas chicas que hay, mira por ejemplo a esa chica de aya…no puede ser…Inuyasha aléjate de ella ¡Estoy viendo a la futura madre de mis hijos!-dijo mientras iba detrás de una chica de pelo castaño

Yo me eche a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, empecé a caminar cuando sentí como alguien volvía a chocar conmigo y caía encima de mí…inconscientemente mis manos se posaron en la delicada cintura de la chica arriba de mí y voltee para ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños su piel era blanca y sus hermosas mejillas estaban sonrojadas…

-¿Kikyou?-pregunte turbado se parecía tanto a ella

-No yo me llamo Aome-dijo la voz de una chica conocida-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha-dije todavía sorprendido por el parecido de esta chica y Kikyou

-Espera… ¿Eres el chico grosero del parque verdad?-dijo mientras fruncía el seño

-Si, Y tú eres la chica que no ve por donde camina-dije mientras fruncía el seño al igual que ella

-¡Oye tu grosero!-grito una chica golpeándome en la cabeza

-Auch ¡Que te pasa!-le grite enfadado

-¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso tú IDIOTA, INSENSIBLE!-me grito "La futura madre de los hijos de Miroku"

-Cálmate Sango él no sabe nada de mi estado-dijo Aome si creo que así se llamaba con una sonrisa triste

-¿De que estado hablas? ¿Acaso eres una enferma mental?-dije burlonamente

-No…-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar pero en eso chocó contra algo y se cayó

Yo sin poder evitarlo me empecé a atacar de risa pero Sango la chica castaña me miró enojada y fue a ayudar a Aome

-No puedes evitar ser torpe ¿Verdad?-dije riendo

-Y tú no puedes evitar ser Idiota-dijo mientras se paraba y se iba caminando

Voltee todavía riendo cuando me encontré con el rostro serio de Miroku

-¿Qué?-inquirí

-No puedes dejar de ser un Idiota ¿verdad?-pregunto suspirando

-¿De que rayos hablas Miroku?-dije

-Inuyasha esa chica…

-¿Aome?-pregunte sorprendido

-Si ella…esa chica es ciega Inuyasha-dijo serio

Yo deje de sonreír mientras volteaba y veía a la chica de cabello azabache sentada en una banca mientras su amiga le empezaba a contar cosas que hacían que riera, su risa era muy hermosa… y vi que en efecto su vista estaba enfocada en otro lugar…por primera vez en mi vida me sentí…culpable y el ser mas pero mas Idiota de todo el universo…tenía que pedirle perdón…

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

Hola, Soy Aome Higurashi y si…soy ciega, tengo 17 años y soy muy feliz en mi escuela, mi mejor amiga es Sango y es mi mejor apoyo, ella me describe como es la vida y los paisajes que nunca he podido ver…así es yo soy ciega desde que tengo memoria, puedo operarme para poder ver pero mis padre no tienen el dinero suficiente aparte soy feliz así como estoy…iba pensando en todo eso cuando para mi mala suerte choque con alguien y para colmo le caí encima…eso me hizo recordar mi encuentro con ese idiota del parque…

Sentí como unas fuertes y masculinas manos se aferraban a mi cintura y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas en mi interior, esto nunca me había pasado…no lo podía creer…

-¿Kikyou?-pregunto una fuerte y hermosa voz

-No, yo me llamo Aome-dije sonrojada-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha-dijo y pude reconocer su voz…no Dios ¿Por qué justamente él?

-Espera… ¿Eres el chico grosero del parque verdad?-dije frunciendo el seño

-Si, Y tú eres la chica que no ve por donde camina-dijo con mi mismo tono

-¡Oye tu grosero!-grito mi amiga Sango y pude escuchar un golpe

-Auch ¡Que te pasa!-grito Inuyasha enfadado

-¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso tú IDIOTA, INSENSIBLE!-le grito mi amiga enfadada

-Cálmate Sango él no sabe nada de mi estado-dije con una triste sonrisa

-¿De que estado hablas? ¿Acaso eres una enferma mental?-dijo burlonamente

-No…-dije ignorando el comentario mientras empezaba a caminar pero choque con algo y me caí al suelo

Pude escuchar la risa del chico ese, de Inuyasha y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero de ira y frustración por no poder ver y poder golpearlo como Sango lo había hecho…

-No puedes evitar ser torpe ¿Verdad?-dijo riendo

-Y tú no puedes evitar ser Idiota-dije con voz rota mientras empezaba a caminar lejos de él

-¿Estás bien Aome? ¿No te paso nada?-pregunto Sango-¡Ese imbécil! ¡Pero vera lo que le haré! ¡Se va a quedar sin hijos! ¡Me vale que sea extremadamente apuesto!

-Tranquila Sango no sabe sobre mi estado y creo que es mejor así-dije encogiéndome de hombros-¿Cómo es él Sango?

-Pues tiene pelo negro y largo y ojos color dorado-dijo mientras bufaba-Es muy guapo…

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Y para colmo su amigo intentando coquetear conmigo!

-¿Viene con un amigo?

-Si, se llama Miroku-dijo enfurruñada-Es un pervertido

-¿Por qué?

-¡Toco mi trasero el muy poco hombre!-dijo mientras empezaba a decir incoherencias a lo cuál no pude evitar reír

-¿Es también guapo?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-Ehm…si mucho-dijo nerviosa

Yo reí al sentir el nerviosismo de mi amiga…

-Oh no…aquí viene ese Idiota-dijo luego de un momento

-¿Miroku?

-No, Inuyasha…

-Vamonos Sango por favor-dije mientras el corazón me latía violentamente

-Tus deseos son órdenes-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y empezaba a caminar rápidamente

-¡Hey espera!-grito su maldita voz

-Por favor Sango, haz algo-pedí

-Bien déjame ver…-dijo pensando-¡Ya sé! ¡KOUGAAA!

En menos de un momento escuche como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a nosotras

-¿Qué pasa Sango? ¿Te sientes mal Aome?-me pregunto tomando mis manos entre la suyas

-No…bueno si-dije sonrojada

-Un chico la está molestando-dijo Sango-Y viene para acá ¿Podrías llevarte a Aome mientras le doy su merecido?

-Esa no debería ser mi frase?-pregunto Kouga divertido

-¡No!-dijo Sango mientras me empujaba hacia los brazos de Kouga-Cuida de ella ¡Que no choque con nada!

-Bien-dijo Kouga y luego sentí unos fuertes brazos envolviendo mis piernas y hombros mientras era elevada

-¿Qué haces Kouga?-pregunte sorprendida

-¿Puedes encontrar mi cuello?-pregunto

-Si…-dije nerviosa

-Enrolla ahí tus brazos para que te sientas más segura

Yo obediente hice lo que me pidió y Kouga se alejo corriendo solo pude escuchar unos gritos seguidos de golpes y sonidos lastimeros, yo sonreí seguramente era Sango dándole su merecido a Inuyasha pero en eso escuche como alguien corría detrás de nosotros

-Alguien viene detrás de nosotros Kouga-dije nerviosa

-¿En serio? ¡Oh es un chico!

-¿Cómo es?-pregunte

-De pelo negro y largo y ojos…

-¿Dorados?-pregunte

-Si, dorados-concordó

-Ese es Inuyasha…

-¿Quién?

-Inuyasha el chico que me molesto

Kouga me bajo y me puso con sumo cuidado en el suelo mientras se alejaba un poco de mí

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto amenazadoramente

-Hablar con ella…con Aome-dijo Inuyasha con el mismo tono de voz

-Pues no pienso permitirlo-dijo Kouga seriamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio?-pregunto burlonamente

-Vaya adivinaste

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-Yo me llamo Kouga…y soy el novio de Aome…

-Jaja si como no, no podría tener tan mal gusto…

-Cállate perro…-rugió Kouga

Luego de eso escuche un leve gruñido seguido de groserías y fuertes golpes…¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso peleaban?

* * *

_**Bueno nuestro Inu se siente mal x lo de Aome y quiere pedirle perdón uhh pero aparece Kouga en acción ¿A quién entonces golpeo Sango? jajajja creo que muchas ya lo saben XD bueno piquen el boton verde si quieren saber que va a pasar...**_


	3. Hoyo

_**Se que el cap esta corto y lo siento ejjeje pero si me compensa con reviews las compensare con mas dialogos!!!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

__

**Jenn**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Fui detrás de Aome mientras veía como Miroku iba también detrás de mí y fue cuando vi que un maldito chico de pelo largo y ojos azules la cargaba y se la llevaba…ah no, no iba a permitir que se la llevara ¡No podía permitir que a Inuyasha Taisho le negaran el derecho de disculparse por primera vez en su vida! Y la chica castaña llamada Sango me paro…

-¿Adonde crees que vas idiota?-dijo seria

-Voy a disculparme con Aome-respondí tranquilo

-¡No pienso dejar que…-intento decir pero en eso Miroku mi gran amigo ya estaba ahí callándole la protesta con un besa yo sonreí y fui corriendo detrás de el chico luego escuche como Sango gritaba y escuche un fuerte golpe me reí y seguí corriendo más rápido

En eso pude ver como el tipo ese bajaba a Aome y se ponía enfrente de mí para "Enfrentarme"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto amenazadoramente

-Hablar con ella…con Aome-dije con el mismo tono de voz que él

-Pues no pienso permitirlo-dijo el perro seriamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio?-pregunte burlonamente

-Vaya adivinaste

Yo me quede mudo….no simplemente no podía ser su novio…no de Aome, de ella no….

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

-Yo me llamo Kouga…y soy el novio de Aome…

-Jaja si como no, no podría tener tan mal gusto…

-Cállate perro…-rugió Kouga

Yo me lancé a golpearlo mientras el se defendía golpeándome también pudimos no haber parado nunca pero se escucho su voz…

-¡Por favor no peleen!-grito Aome mientras veía para todos lados desorientada

-Aome yo…-dijo el imbecil

-Por favor Kouga…ya no mas, deja a Inuyasha en paz, Kouga no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa…-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Aome-dijo Kouga mientras iba hacia donde estaba y acariciaba su rostro argg maldito

-Aome yo solo quería disculparme-dije suspirando

-Está bien, Kouga déjanos solos-dijo levantándose

-¡Pero Aome!-dijo sorprendido

-Kouga…-dijo seria

-Está bien…-dijo mientras me miraba con odio y se iba

-¡Feh! ¡Hasta que se fue!-dije recargándome contra la pared

-Ahora si ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?-pregunto mientras sentada en una jardinera esperaba mi respuesta

-Pues…ehm…bueno yo…-intente decir ¡Que difícil era pedir perdón!

-Aha?

-Lo siento Aome-dije sinceramente-No sabía de tu estado…y me comporte mal aunque no fueras ciega no debí de haberte tratado así pero no he sido muy feliz al venir aquí

-Lo entiendo…yo tampoco quería venir aquí-dijo suspirando

-¿De donde eres?-pregunte sorprendido

-De Tokio ¿Y tú?

-También de ahí…-dije sentándome a lado de ella

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?-pregunto luego de un momento

-Pues…mis padres me obligaron

-Ah…eso mismo me paso a mí-dijo con una triste sonrisa

-¿A los cuantos años perdiste la vista?-pregunte interesado

-A los 10 años-dijo suspirando

-¿Un accidente?

-Un feo accidente-concordó

-¿Querrías contármelo?-pregunte cuidadosamente antes le hubiera dicho que me lo contara y ya peor no sabía que me pasaba con esta chica que sacaba en realidad lo mejor de mí…

-Será cuando te conozca mejor-dijo mientras sonreía

-Así que…ehm ¿Kouga es tú novio?-pregunte intentando no gruñir

-No…Kouga no es mi novio-dijo sonrojada

-¿Tienes novio?-pregunte interesado

-S-si…se llama Hoyo, es un buen chico-dijo sonrojada de nuevo

Yo sentí mi sangre fluir hasta mi cara ¡Tenía novio! Bueno genial ahora odiaba a un chico que ni siquiera conocía…

-¿Tú tienes novia?-pregunto nerviosa

-Tenía…-dije suspirando

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sorprendida

-Me gustaría contártelo…cuando te conozca mejor-dije sonriendo

-Toché-dijo riendo

-Me gusta tú risa-dije sin pensar

-¿Eh?

-No se como puede ser feliz en un lugar como este-dije bufando

-Es un hermoso lugar-dijo mientras sonreía

-¡Feh! ¡Noe s verdad! ¡Tenía una mejor vida aya en Tokio!-dije frustrado

-El destino nunca se equivoca-dijo mientras se levantaba

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?-pregunte sorprendido

-Qué el destino sabe porque hace las cosas, talvez tenías que venir aquí para conocer a alguien-dijo mientras se iba caminando-Adiós Inuyasha

-Adiós-dije mientras una tonta sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro-Aome…

* * *

**Aome POV**

Sonreí…Inuyasha…no se porque peor se me hacía familiar…era un chico lindo, cuando llegabas a conocerlo…era un buen chico…

-¡Hola Amor!-grito una voz a mis espaldas

-¡Hoyo!-dije sonriente

-¿Cómo está la chica mas hermosa del mundo?-pregunto abrazándome

-Bien ¿Y tú?-dije sonriente

-Mejor, ahora que estoy contigo-susurró para luego besarme

El beso empezó como cualquier otro pero luego Hoyo se apodero de mi cintura pegándome más contra él

-Hoyo basta-dije empujándolo

-Perdón Aome-dijo jadeando pero pude escuchar que estaba dolido

-Hoyo no estés enojado-pedí

-¡Ya déjalo Aome! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-dijo suspirando

-Hoyo por favor…no te enojes-pedí-Sabes que te amo…

-No lo demuestras

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-pregunte

-Pues uniéndote a mi Aome..Entregándote a mí completamente

-Hoyo…yo..yo no puedo hacer eso-dije sonrojada

-¡Ves lo que pasa es que no me amas!-dijo mientras pude escuchar como lloraba

-¡Hoyo! ¡No!-pedí odiaba oírlo así….

-Déjalo Aome-dijo Hoyo con dolor

-Está bien-dije sonrojada

-¿Qué?

-Qué esta bien…me entregaré a ti Hoyo…

No sabía si me iba arrepentir de esto pero cuando sentí como Hoyo me abrazaba fuertemente y reía supe que no tenía porque arrepentirme…él iba a estar conmigo ¡él me amaba!

* * *

_**Uhhhh ahora prefieren a Kouga verdad?? jajajjajajajaj bn las dejo chicas**_

_**xoxoxoox**_

_**Jenn**_


	4. Inuyasha llora por primera vez

**Aqui esta otro cap!!! dejen reviews!!!!!!! las amooooooo**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

**Este cap va dedicado para el Final de Inuyasha...¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo amaron? ¡YO AME A INU! ¡CUANDO SE BESARON MORI! ME CAÍ DE LA SILLA DE LA EMOCIÓN JAJAJJAJ AMO A INUYASHA!!**

* * *

Aome POV

Sonreí…Inuyasha…no se porque pero se me hacía familiar…era un chico lindo, cuando llegabas a conocerlo…era un buen chico…

-¡Hola Amor!-grito una voz a mis espaldas

-¡Hoyo!-dije sonriente

-¿Cómo está la chica mas hermosa del mundo?-pregunto abrazándome

-Bien ¿Y tú?-dije sonriente

-Mejor, ahora que estoy contigo-susurró para luego besarme

El beso empezó como cualquier otro pero luego Hoyo se apodero de mi cintura pegándome más contra él

-Hoyo basta-dije empujándolo

-Perdón Aome-dijo jadeando pero pude escuchar que estaba dolido

-Hoyo no estés enojado-pedí

-¡Ya déjalo Aome! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-dijo suspirando

-Hoyo por favor…no te enojes-pedí-Sabes que te amo…

-No lo demuestras

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?-pregunte

-Pues uniéndote a mi Aome..Entregándote a mí completamente

-Hoyo…yo..yo no puedo hacer eso-dije sonrojada

-¡Ves lo que pasa es que no me amas!-dijo mientras pude escuchar como lloraba

-¡Hoyo! ¡No!-pedí odiaba oírlo así….

-Déjalo Aome-dijo Hoyo con dolor

-Está bien-dije sonrojada

-¿Qué?

-Qué esta bien…me entregaré a ti Hoyo…

No sabía si me iba arrepentir de esto pero cuando sentí como Hoyo me abrazaba fuertemente y reía supe que no tenía porque arrepentirme…él iba a estar conmigo ¡él me amaba!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

Las clases fueron aburridas hasta que me tocó una con Aome…si..con ella, bueno pero eso no era algo por lo que alegrarse ¿O sí? Es decir es muy bonita y dulce pero bueno…tiene novio…ese maldito de Hoyo…me senté en mi silla mientras que una chica se sentó a mi lado era de pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules

-Hola me llamo Yuka ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha-dije secamente

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Inuyasha-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo le sonreí un poco y suspire…no tenía muchas clases con Aome de hecho casi ninguna porque ella era un año mas chica que yo pero en algunas clases estaba adelantada, pero bueno tal vez está chica podría decirme algo sobre ese tal Hoyo…

-¿Tú conoces a un tal Hoyo?

-¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Como no conocer al que es mi novio!-dijo riendo

Yo la mire con la boca abierta ¿Hoyo novio de ella? Así que ese Idiota engañaba a Aome…no podía ser ¡Tenía que decirle!

-¿En serio? Pero ¿El no andaba con una chica llamada Aome?-pregunte mientras luchaba por calmarme

-Ah…esa maldita ciega, no, no anda con ella, simplemente finge que esta con ella pero él en verdad me ama a mí-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Yo tuve que reprimir un gruñido por lo que la muy tarada dijo de maldita ciega, pero en eso se me ocurrió un plan…

-No te creo-dije con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-No creo que seas novia de ese Homo o Hyoo o como se llame solo creo que lo dices porque estas celos de Aome

-¡Si no me crees puedo probártelo! ¡Todos los días nos encontramos en la biblioteca a las 7:00!-me grito enfurecida

-Bueno un día pasare a comprobarlo-dije feliz de que me dijera todo

-Claro y te disculparas por llamarme mentirosa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que si-respondí mientras sonreía macabramente

**

* * *

**

Aome POV

-¡Aome! ¡AOME!-me grito Sango

-Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunte sorprendida-¿Qué pasa Sango?

-Te estaba hablando desde hace media hora, ya acabo la clase

-Ah…bueno-dije nerviosa

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-pregunto con una sonrisa-¿Pensabas acaso en alguien?

-Nada…yo no pensaba en nadie de ojos dorados ¡LO JURO!-dije nerviosa y sonrojada

Sango se empezó a atacar de risa y yo al ver mi estupidez me reí con ella, pero seguía sonrojada, es verdad, yo estaba pensando en Inuyasha….en como era ¿Cómo sería verlo? ¿Cómo sería él? Me encantaba su voz…aunque era un engreído y prepotente amaba su voz, su voz hacía que me tranquilizara, hace años que nadie me tranquilizaba de esa manera, su voz me era familiar…

-Bueno, ven vamos a comer algo-dijo mi amiga mientras tomaba mi mano guiándome

Yo sonreí y la seguí mientras escuchaba a toda la gente hablando por el pasillo, luego sentí que Sango se detuvo yo me sorprendí

-¿Por qué paramos Sango?-pregunte

-Inuyasha esta esperándote-dijo en un susurró

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-dije sonrojada

-Hola chicas, ehm ¿Aome te importaría si hablo con Sango un momento?-pregunto Inuyasha

-No…no importa-dije mientras intentaba sonreírle

Solamente escuche como se alejaban unos pasos y yo me quede ahí sin saber que hacer ¿De que estarían hablando? ¿Por qué quería hablar con Sango? ¿Para que? Empecé a caminar levemente mientras intentaba encontrar las escaleras para poder bajar a la cafetería no era estúpida, podía hacerlo…

La gente pasaba a mi alrededor sin importarle si chocaba conmigo o no pero bueno supongo que no se notaba que estaba ciega y eso estaba bien…recordé a Sango e Inuyasha ¿Porque seguía molestándome que estuvieran juntos? ¡Yo tenía novio! Suspire y seguí mi camino, sentía que no avanzaba era desesperante no poder ver bien…

-Tranquila Aome, solo respira…eran 20 pasos para llegar a las escaleras-me dije a mi misma mientras empezaba a contar

-1…2…3….4…5-iba diciendo cuando de repente ya no sentí el suelo-¡Ahhhh!-grite mientras sentía como iba cayendo por las escaleras, cada filoso escalón se encajaba en mi espalda y me dolía, daba vueltas sintiendo como todo mi rostro y cuerpo eran golpeados, cuando por fin pare de caer sentí como mi cabeza se golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo y después de ahí escuche solo gritos y sentí un espeso líquido cubrirme…

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

Estaba muy nervioso mientras esperaba a que Aome saliera de su salón, estaba recargado contra la pared, esperando…cuanto tiempo tenían que tardar…rayos…en eso vi como Aome iba saliendo de la mano de su amiga Sango, sonreí al ver que estaba riendo con ella…se veía muy linda cuando sonreía…en eso Sango se percato de mi presencia y paro en seco, yo me fui acercando a ellas lentamente

-¿Por qué paramos Sango?-pregunto Aome

-Inuyasha esta esperándote-dijo en un susurró

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-dijo sonrojada yo sonreí sus mejillas se veían adorables cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera

-Hola chicas, ehm ¿Aome te importaría si hablo con Sango un momento?-pregunte nervioso

-No…no importa-dijo Aome con una triste sonrisa

Yo la miré queriendo decir algo pero Sango me tomo del brazo y me alejo de donde estaba Aome suspire y la miré…

-El novio de Aome, Hoyo la engaña-dije sin rodeos

-¿Qué?-dijo confundida

-Me lo acaba de decir una chica llamada Yuka-dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿Es en serio?-me pregunto seria, yo asentí a lo cual ella suspiro-Entonces Kouga decía la verdad…

-¿Qué? ¿Kouga lo sabía?-pregunte sorprendido

-Siempre nos lo dijo pero Aome no le creía y nunca tuvo pruebas-dijo en un murmullo

-Pues yo si las tengo-dije triunfante-Yuka me dijo que se encontraban en la biblioteca a las 7:00pm

-¡Tenemos que ir para que pueda verlo y le cuente a Aome! ¡Me va a creer si yo le digo!-dijo feliz

-Y tomaremos una foto para que tengamos más testigos-dije firme

-Si…gracias por hacer esto Inuyasha…en verdad te preocupas por ella ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido me sonroje fuertemente y simplemente dije lo primero que vino a mi mente

-¡Feh!

-¡Yo se que sí!-dijo la chica feliz

-Ya basta-dije serio

-Vamos se que Aome también piensa en ti-dijo sonriendo

Yo deje de fruncir el seño y sonreí ¿De verdad pensaba en mí?

-¿De verdad?-pregunte sonriendo

-Si pero que no se te suba a la cabeza-dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

-Ehmm claro pero…¿Puedo traer a Miroku?

-En tanto este alejado de los traseros de los demás si-dijo enfadada

-Bien-dije con una sonrisa

-¡Perfecto! ¡Deja que le diga a Aome!-dijo feliz

Sango se volteo pero ni ella ni yo encontramos a Aome…

-¿Y Aome? ¿Dónde está?-pregunte preocupado

-Nno sé…..será mejor apurarnos-dijo mientras los dos empezábamos a correr

-¡Aome!-gritaba Sango yo solo la buscaba con la mirada preocupado

En eso vimos a un montón de gente reunida en las escaleras, Sango dio un grito ahogado y yo temiendo lo peor empecé a empujar a la gente desesperado por ver quien estaba en el suelo, me quede estático al ver ahí…el cuerpo de Aome….lleno de sangre…No…¡NO!

-¡AOME!-grite mientras empezaba a bajar con rapidez las escaleras

Tome a Aome en brazos que estaba inconciente, solo pude sentir como todos me miraban

-¿Qué me ven Idiotas? ¡PORQUE NO LLAMAN A UNA AMBULANCIA IMBECILES!-grite desesperado

Un chico volviendo a al realidad comenzó a marcarle a la ambulancia mientras yo sentía como una gran tristeza consumía mi alma…abracé mas fuerte a Aome y la pegue contra mi pecho mientras sentía mis ojos nublarse ¿Por las lagrimas? No podía ser, los hombres Taisho no lloran…pero…era Aome, sentí como las traicioneras lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas…

-Aome…despierta Aome-pedí con voz rota

* * *

_**Ahhh nuestro Inu llora x primera vez y eso que los Taisho nunca lloran!!!!**_


	5. ¿Inu Baka?

**Lo siento lo se he tardado en actualizar pero aqui esta el cap ojala y les guste!!!**

**xoxoxox**

**Jenn**

* * *

Inuyasha POV

"Aome…aome…" susurraba con dolor…no amaba a esa chica, solamente me preocupaba por ella ¡Si! ¡Eso era!

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunto una suave voz

"¡Aome!" dije sorprendido mientras la miraba

"No me siento bien…me duele todo el cuerpo…y…y siento muchos mareos" dijo débilmente

"¡Resiste Aome! ¡Ya viene la ambulancia!" dije intentando sonreírle

"Inuyasha…me siento débil" murmuró adormecida

"Tranquila Aome yo…yo les hablare a tus padres y a los mío para que te atiendan los mejores doctores ¿Está bien?" dije acariciando su mejilla

"Hmm..eso suena bien ¿Qué le paso al chico engreído que conocía?"

"Pues…cuando entro en pánico no soy yo mismo" le explique con una sonrisa

Aome rió un poco y yo sonreí

"¡Ya está la ambulancia!" grito Sango con ojos llorosos

"Tengo sueño" murmuró Aome

"Duerme…entonces duerme" dije mientras la cargaba e iba a donde la ambulancia nos esperaba

"Miroku avísales a mis padres por favor y lleva a Sango a casa de Aome para que le avisen a los suyos" dije serio

"Si Inuyasha" dijo mi amigo serio mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sango y la llevaba a su coche

"¿Qué paso aquí Taisho?" me pregunto asustada la directora

"Aome tuvo un accidente y la estoy llevando al hospital, lo siento pero no tengo su tiempo" dije mientras le cerraba la puerta y pedía que la ambulancia se pusiera en marcha

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que por fin llegáramos al hospital, cuando bajaron a Aome quise seguirla pero no me dejaron

"¿Es usted familiar de la chica?"

"No…pero si no me deja pasar o al menos saber como esta juro que yo mismo haré que este hospital se pudra en el infierno" dije con ira "Como que me apellido Taisho"

"Lo mantendremos informado" dijo el enfermero asustado mientras entraba con Aome a urgencias

Yo suspire y me deje caer en el sillón del hospital, espere hasta que por fin llegaron mis padres junto con los familiares de Aome

"¿Está bien? ¡Qué le paso a mi hija!" dijo la mujer asustada

"Ella estará bien no se preocupe…" dijo el doctor "Podrán verla después"

La señora asintió y luego me volteo a ver…

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eres tú Inuyasha?" me pregunto una señora que se parecía mucho a Aome

"Ehm… si soy yo" dije confundido

"¡No puede ser! ¡Abuelo! ¡Los Taisho están aquí!" dijo sonriendo

"¡No puede ser! ¡Sakae Higurashi!" dijo mi madre sonriente y fue a abrazar a la madre de Aome

"¡Izayoi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!" dijo sonriente

"Si… en realidad como 8 años" dijo mi padre mientras iba a abrazar a la madre de Aome

"¿De donde se conocen?" pregunte sorprendido

"¿No recuerdas Inuyasha? ¡Aome era tu mejor amiga cuando eran pequeños!" dijo mi madre sonriente

"¿Qué?" dije sorprendido

"¡Si! ¡No puede ser! ¡Todavía recuerdo a Inuyasha vestido de pirata y a Aome de pirata también!" dijo sonriente

Y los miré sorprendidos pero luego de unos momentos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente…Aome tenía 8 años y yo 9…

_

* * *

_

Inicia Flash Back

"_Inu- baka ¡Arruinaste mis pasteles" dijo enfadada_

"_¡Feh! ¡Cálmate no es para tanto!" dije riendo_

"_¡Ya no pienso jugar mas contigo!" dijo mientras se volteaba_

"_¡Aome! ¡Por favor lo siento!" dije yendo hacia ella _

_Aome volteo a verme y me sonrió mientras me abrazaba_

"_¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!"_

"_¡Lo prometo!" dije sonriente "Eres mi mejor amiga"_

"_¡Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Inu!" respondió besando mi mejilla_

* * *

Ahí Aome todavía no había perdido la vista, por lo que sé la perdió a los 14 o 15 años…

* * *

"_¡Aome te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños!" dije mientras hacia un puchero_

"_¡Lo siento Inu! ¡Pero luego te traeré tu regalo lo prometo!" dijo sonrojada_

"_¡Ya se! ¡Sesshoumaru siempre se burla porque no he besado a nadie! ¿Me besarías Aome?"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! ¡Solamente tengo 12 y tú 13 años!" _

"_¡Por favor! ¡Como mi regalo de cumpleaños!" dije mientras intentaba hacer un puchero tierno_

"_Inu baka" dijo seria pero luego se acercó y junto sus labios con los míos_

* * *

Y ese había sido mi primer beso…no lo podía creer…la chica que ahora estaba en este hospital…la chica de la que me había burlado ¡Era MI AOME! ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¡Mi primer beso!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Aome POV

Me sentía tan mal…todo mi cuerpo me dolía…pero no podía evitar pensar en él…en Inuyasha…no sabía porque pero sentía que lo conocía…su voz…todo él…aunque no lo pudiera ver había algo en la forma en la que se expresaba que se me hacía familiar…

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunte mientras me levantaba

"Shhh…Tranquila Aome" dijo alguien tomando mi mano…reconocería ese tacto en cualquier parte

"¿Inuyasha?" pregunte sonrojada

"¡Aome!" dijo abrazándome "¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tú!"

"¿De que hablas Inuyasha?" pregunte sorprendida

"¡Aome! ¡Soy Inuyasha Taisho! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Soy tu Inu baka!" murmuró y pude sentir su sonrisa en mi cuello

Yo me sorprendí pero luego un recuerdo se vino a mi mente…

"_¡Ya déjame Kikyou!" dije llorando_

"_No soy Kikyou ¿Qué te pasa Aome? ¿Por qué lloras?"_

"_Kikyou rompió a mi muñeca…la…la que tú me diste Inu" dije llorando_

"_¡No llores Aome!" dijo y me abrazo_

"_Gracias por estar conmigo Inu…." Murmuré sonriente_

"_Siempre vas a contar conmigo Aome…Somos del club "Odiamos a Kikyou" ¿Lo olvidas?"_

"_Te quiero Inu" dije riendo_

"_Yo también Aome" dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla_

Volví a la realidad y sonreí como una tonta

"¡Inu baka!" grite mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha con fuerza "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad eres tú!"

Inuyasha rió su risa era hermosa y musical y hacía que miles de mariposas revolotearan a mi alrededor

"¿Ya me recordaste?" murmuró divertido

"¿Cómo no acordarme de mi mejor amigo?" le dije sonriente "Gracias por rescatarme Inu"

"No fue nada Aome…me acabo de enterar de que ya nos conocíamos, lamento como te trate antes"

"No pasa nada…yo tampoco fui muy amable"

"¡Pero hice sentir mal con mis comentarios!"

"Inuyasha no sabías de mi ceguera" dije seria

"¿Ahora si me contaras la historia?" pregunto sonriente

"Bien…me quede ciega a los 14 años…estaba jugando con mi prima en las escaleras cuando nos enojamos y pues discutimos como siempre y luego me caí…me golpee muy fuerte y perdí la vista" dije suspirando al recordar eso

"¿Quién es tú prima?" pregunto confundido

"Kikyou Higurashi ¿No la recuerdas?"

Inuyasha se quedo quieto y luego respiro entrecortadamente

"¿Kikyou? No puede ser…." Dijo mientras se levantaba y me dejaba a mi confundida y sola

* * *

Chan chan ¿Se lo esperaban? a q nooo jajajajja ojala y les haya gustado!!!!


End file.
